


Driving Mr. Winchester

by SPN_grxffics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom!Castiel, Domestic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, From Sex to Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Relationship(s), Roleplay, Romance, Sub!Dean, Supernatural smut, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN_grxffics/pseuds/SPN_grxffics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spends his entire day as CEO, resolving business issues and delegating roles. After one particularly long day without coffee or peace, Dean only wishes to come home where his boyfriend, Cas, finally gets to play the leader. To his avail, that's exactly what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Mr. Winchester

Dean sidestepped the several puddles leading to his car. As he struggled to shove his work belongings into the back seat of his Impala and get the damn thing cranked, Dean looked back over his stressful day. It seemed like none of the numbers added up, employee memos were getting more ridiculous with each one he read, and no matter how long he worked as diligently as possible, the small glass frame of his office clock always seemed to read the same number. Time dragged on.

At last, the Impala hummed to life and Dean let out a breath of fresh air. It was finally the end of the day. Cas had today off, and as Dean had left this morning with an untied tie and his coffee yet to be made, Cas had laid a single kiss of his cheek and winked. Dean had already been late at that point, but watching a fresh-out-of-bed Castiel in his tight blue silk boxers caused Dean to unravel- and it had only been 8:15. Now, with the stars lighting the sky and his office building finally went dark, Dean had smiled for the first time that day knowing it was all over, and he had a lovely guy to get home to.

Dean counted the streetlights home, as he did most every evening. After finally rounding the corner at light number 25, Dean could feel his trousers get increasingly uncomfortable as he attempted to find an open park at the apartment complex. After shifting in his seat trying to resolve his hard-on, Dean resolved to simply park in a handicapped spot and leave his laptop and briefcase in the car. It was late, his day had been terrible, he figured that his shit would be there the next morning.

Throwing safety to the wind, Dean jogged past the elevator and began to scale the stairs. His and Cas' loft was very top of the building, and the rickety elevator would put a damper on his mood. With anticipation Dean finally reached the end of the stairwell, and stood brazenly before his door. Before entering, he ran his fingers through his hair, making sure it still looked as professional as possible. Likewise, Dean fixed his cherry-red tie and attempted to hide the visible rift in his pants. If he was going to get fucked, he intended for the foreplay to be phenomenal. At last, Dean cracked each knuckle (a nervous habit of his), slid the rusty key into the lock, and slid the door open...

As expected, Castiel had not let him down. As he kicked off his shoes in the dim-lit room, Dean tried to hold in all the emotions fluttering through his mind and the butterflies rampantly coursing through his gut. For a moment, Dean forgot all about his erection and tried to take in everything Cas had done. There was no cheesy dinner or poorly-directed movie, merely a sleeping Cas spread out across the couch with the fireplace behind him illuminating the vast expansion of the loft. With ever flare from the mantle, Cas' shirtless torso morphed from smooth and delicate to rugged, with every tiny muscle in his chest capable of slicing through diamond. Dean closed the door behind him, hoping not to jolt Cas into reality. Luckily, Dean approached the sofa without him awakening and could at last see the entirety of his body. It was in no way perfect, but to Dean it was like it had been carved from marble. Lying snug below Cas' hip bones were the same blue boxers that had turned Dean to mush earlier that morning. The dark hair on his head was shuffled perfectly to allow Dean access to his forehead, and in one swift motion, before Dean could kiss him, Cas exploded with force. Accompanied with unreasonable strength, Cas barreled into Dean, sending them both onto the floor between the couch and the blazing embers of the fireplace. After a small bit of wrestling, Cas wound up on top, pushing Dean's chest into the rug with his hands, and holding his crotch captive under the force off his hips.

"Cas! Cas! It's me!" Dean sputtered, assuming Cas had perceived him as an intruder. 

"Oh believe me," Cas smiled, "I knew, baby. Just thought I'd surprise you with something,"

Dean let out a sigh, slight anger brewing inside of him. "Oh yeah, Cas? Well enlighten me on what surprise entailed you scaring the holy hell out of me?"

Before Dean could even take another breath after his wrestling match with the man, Cas pressed his thumb firmly into Dean's bottom lip and proceeded to lay a kiss on his separated lips. Within seconds, Dean's erection made its sweet return, slammed between his thigh and the pressure of Cas' ass. After a small struggle, Dean decided to give way to Cas, allowing his tongue to maneuver its way around Cas'. 

"You have no idea how hard it was to not touch myself while you were away," Cas commented swiftly between his kiss. Dean reciprocated, his chest rising and falling against Cas' firm hands. 

"Let's get you out of this thing, Mr. Winchester," Cas whispered, gently rising from Dean's weak body. Dean managed to slowly open his eyes and grasp the hand Cas was offering him, his back finally leaving the floor. 

"What's this, I see?" Cas smiled, laying his calloused hand on Dean's raging erection through his pants. "We really are gonna have to do something about THAT, Mr. Winchester,"

Dean let out a small, pathetic whimper, trying not the break his eye contact with Cas' violently blue eyes. With the fire raging on, the blue in his eyes and the brightness of his teeth made Dean putty. He hated feeling so weak, but after a long day of being the boss Dean adored finally letting someone else take control. And deep down, Dean knew that it turned Castiel on more than anything.

"Yes sir," Dean muttered.

In what seemed like no time at all, Castiel was pinning Dean to the wall as his fingers danced around the knot in his tie. After finally removing it, Castiel slid it through the loop in his collar and pressed the tie to Dean's quivering lips. "Bite," Cas spoke, "I do not wish to hear a peep out of you, Mr. Winchester," Giving in, Dean allowed Cas to slowly remove his sports jacket, unbutton his shirt the reveal his torso, and then smile with confidence. "You might wanna get ready,"

Dean bit into the red tie as Castiel lovingly placed several, short-timed kisses along Dean's collar bone and began to head towards his belly. At this point, Dean had forgotten work had even happened. The only thing he was capable of concentrating on was carding his fingers through Cas' hair as he reached his belt loop.

"Tell me, Mr. CEO, what would you like me to do next?" Castiel winked up at Dean, his knees finally pressed to the floor beyond Dean's feet. At this point in the foreplay Dean would hardly breathe, but after mustering up enough energy to speak, Dean spoke through the tie, "Undress me, Cas"

Cas 'tssk-tssked', shifting his head to the right in disappointment as the fire made his jawline look like solid rock. "A little more specific, please." A giggle passed through his lips, and Dean finally felt at ease.

"I want you to undo my belt, slide my briefs to my ankles, and wrap you mouth around me, Castiel,"

"'Nough said, man," Cas laughed, forcing open the belt holding up Dean's trousers. With a smile, Cas leaned back to admire what he had created. Dean's freckled face was bent from the heat, the red tie enclosed in his teeth burning a hole in Cas' eyes. His white dress shirt lay lazily along his shoulders, his torso glistening from sweat and the aftermath of Cas' love-pecks. And to wind it all down was Dean's white briefs, his dick causing the waistband to grow to its limit. 

"Cas, if you're gonna do it, do it, before I--" his statement was cut short as Cas bit his teeth into the elastic of the briefs, bringing them down to Dean's ankles. Finally, his erection sprung free, and it took every ounce of Dean's will not to bite a hole through his own tie. Cas came up from his ankles and slammed Dean's thighs into the wall. "I thought I said no words unless I said so Dean?" Dean felt a tad stupid, but when Castiel finally rested his lips along the shaft of his erection, his mind went blank. Castiel's tongue trailed itself across every minuscule vein until it met the head, and without warning his mouth enclosed itself around it. 

The room was eerily quiet with the exception of Dean's Zeppelin record running at low volume in the background. The only noises were Dean's muffled whines and the cracking of the fire under the mantle.

Dean couldn't resist- he finally let his shirt fall to the floor and his hands find their way into Castiel's coarse hair once more. With little to no force, Dean guided Cas' head along his cock as it was enveloped in the warmth of Castiel's mouth. He tried his hardest to open his eyes, and upon looking down saw Cas' cobalt eyes looking up to him as he sucked Dean off. At this sight, Dean aligned his back with the wall, his hips fighting against Castiel's hands perched at his inner legs.

After Castiel's nose finally reached Dean's pubic hair, he shot backward and rose abruptly, leaving Dean a wet and frustrated mess. "Can't have you finishing on me now, Mr. Winchester," his gruff voice like music to Dean's ears, "We haven't gotten to the good part yet,"

Dean dropped the tie to the ground, slid his feet out of the tangled mess of pants, and approached Cas. After the day he had had, he deserved this. One hand found itself draped across Castiel's neck, and the other explored the erection caged within Cas' boxers. With them being two sizes too small, the line carved into the fabric left little to Dean's imagination. "And tell me, Cas, what exactly does this 'good part' entail?" He flirted.

Cas managed a crooked grin and muttered, "You're in trouble now, man," In one swift motion, Cas brought Dean's naked back to the soft couch. Daring as hell, Cas planted both feet into the couch, one foot on either side of Dean's hips. Balancing himself, Castiel stood before a baffled and naked Dean, and removed the couple's final item of clothing. With his hair a mess against the arm of the sofa, Dean's green eyes widened at the sight of Castiel's cock. 

"Take a good look at it before its sliding inside of you," Cas joked upon seeing Dean's facial expression. 

"I love you, Castiel," Dean said, his heart pumping through his chest and his eyes rolling back into his head.

"I love you too, Dean," Cas exclaimed, falling to his knees before Dean's outstretched body. Castiel ran his hands along Dean's cheeks, admiring the scruff from his hatred towards shaving. From there, his hands trailing down to toy with his nipples, trace the lines etched into his abdomen, and then finally lay firmly on the back of Dean's smooth legs. Gently, Cas lifted Dean's legs above his waist, shifted himself closer to Dean's entrance, and finally let Dean's ankles rest along the dip in his shoulders.

"So vulnerable, so beautiful, so mine," Castiel murmured, gripping his own erection and placing the head against the entrance to Dean's ass. At first, Dean winced in pain, but after Cas proceeded to add some saliva to the equation, Dean let his neck lay limp against the armrest and his feet against Castiel's strong shoulders. 

"Castiel, please," Dean whined. Then, to his comfort, Castiel's erection prodded itself into his ass. Simultaneously, both men let out a moan. Dean perched his hands on Castiel's neck, holding on for the ride ahead of him. Likewise, Cas found comfort in shoving his hand into Dean's chest and letting the other hand caress Dean's sensitive hip. Once more, Cas inched his dick further into the warmth of Dean's entrance until his crotch was flush against Dean. With this final thrust inward, pain overcame pleasure and Dean's body jolted forward with a moan. 

"Shh, Shh, relax baby," Cas said. To comfort his aching partner, Cas bent down to lay a kiss on Dean's lips, coincidentally folding Dean's body even more. With this move, Castiel gained deeper access to Dean's ass, but with this force came yet another noise of exasperation leaking from Dean's soft lips. Castiel swallowed every bit of Dean's muffled cries and began to move back and forth in Dean. Dean's back lay back along the couch, adjusting to the pain of Castiel as it coincided with pleasure.

Love and lust became one in the dark room, the fire burning next to Dean and Castiel, the light flickering off of their sweaty, toned bodies as they moved with each other. Castiel continued placing small kisses into Dean, his hips beginning to pick up their pace. 

"Fuck," Cas cursed through Dean's open mouth. Dean's cheeks went red as he could begin to see the tell-tale signs that his boyfriend were about to come. 

"Cas?" Dean said through heavy breaths.

Cas responded with a, "Mmm?" the skin-on-skin contact leaving his head a rambling mess. "Finish... inside of me... baby," Dean mustered up. 

Cas was not one to hesitate. As his sweaty body seemed to become one with Dean's, Castiel let out a moan so loud he was positive the neighbors below them could hear. At last, Castiel rose as Dean's tummy finally was unfolded. In the process, Dean could feel Cas' dick prodding his prostate as it shot its load deep inside of Dean. Castiel continued to groan out a mixture of "fuck"s and "Dean"s. Dean luckily came as well, jets landing all over his stomach and chest as Castiel slowed to a stop inside of him.

Cas let Dean's feet fall free from his shoulders, and Dean gasped at the realization that they were basically numb by this point. His eyelids fluttered open and his teeth pressed their way into his own bottom lip. Dean had never been so tired, so satisfied.

"Damn." Cas broke the silent aura of the hot room, "I haven't felt that good in the longest time," he let out a hearty laugh and made eye contact with Dean after all that time of staring at his blank, fucked-out face for the entire ride.

"Oh yeah?" Dean joked, grabbing Cas' neck and pulling it violently towards his own until their lips met.

He finally let go, Castiel lifting his knees from their bends in the couch cushions. Dean, likewise, struggled to plant his feet onto the floor after having them suspended for so long. His eyes darted from the burning embers to Cas' lovely blue eyes. Cas smiled from ear to ear.

"Well? How about a nice, lukewarm bath, love?" Cas flirted once more.

"I couldn't have came up with a better idea myself," Dean laughed, running his fingers through the fluid dripping down his torso, "As long as you're there too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to post several more like it, check out my page regularly, I hope to update often. Feel free to comment some fic suggestions below, smack a kudos on it if you liked it, or give any general feedback. :)


End file.
